Ready to Tango
by ChristinaL80
Summary: A simple post-finale one-parter. Pacey and Joey go back to the Starlight Dance Studio. Also posted on Pages of True Love.


_**Ready to Tango**_

She often wondered when it all started. When did their love to hate dynamic turn into something more meaningful, something more profound? Was it the surprise kiss by the side of the road? Was it the very thoughtful gesture of the wall? Or was it before those moments? Did it all begin to change during the insignificant moments?

Did it all start to shift during those useless dance lessons?

At the time, she wasn't thinking about love or even attraction. Those lessons only were an avenue for the future, her future, which ultimately turned out to be fruitless.

At the time, she had only felt frustration and irritation as they kept stomping on one another's feet, trying to get into sync, never finding a rhythm.

Looking back now, maybe the frustration and irritation stemmed from somewhere much deeper. During those moments when they were palm to palm and in close proximity, her mind wasn't focused on the steps, but on how not let him get too close. They spent too much time on their sharp banter that the lessons had become an afterthought. Maybe those moments really were part of the early stages of their goofball mating ritual.

Turning those insignificant moments into something significant.

"Why are we doing this this again?" Pacey almost whined as they made their way down the sidewalk in the cool, crisp fall air

Joey gave him a pointed look, "It's the least we can do. Bessie thought we'd appreciate this gift. It was very thoughtful. At least we can do is act appreciative if only for one night."

"Yes, It was a very thoughtful gift, I'll give you that, " he agreed even as his next words refuted it, "if you forget for the moment that it is not rare for a betrothed couple, such as ourselves, to take dance lessons."

She rolled her eyes and gave a half-smile, "If it isn't so rare, why do you have such a problem with it?" she turned toward him, lifting a brow, as they quickened their pace as a biting breeze picked up.

"Well, " Pacey replied, gesturing with his hands. "number one, we don't need lessons, I think we do pretty well on our own."

"Pace, all we've been known to do is slow dance, which basically consists of going around and around in close contact. We are no Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers "

"But I like slow dancing with you," he simply stated, reaching out to sweep a strand of windblown hair behind her hair. His fingertips lightly brushed her cheek while his clear, blue eyes connected with hers.

Her face became warm and her stomach fluttered. It was a mystery how after all these years, his tiniest touch could still affect her senses. She supposed that was one of many reasons why she accepted his proposal. They had only been back together three months before Pacey popped the question. It was spontaneous and out of the blue, but for the first time in her life, she didn't find need to analyze and debate with her psyche. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

Joey looked away from him, trying to remain on the subject. "That's beside the point."

"No, the point is we live in New York, not Capeside. It quite a journey to attend a couple of fee dance lessons."

"This is true," she nodded in agreement as they walked to the door of the Starlight Studio. Yes, it was a nuisance to come back to Capeside for a couple of lessons especially at the moment. They couldn't really afford too many trips away from their jobs. She was in the process of trying to edit three manuscripts from three different _New York Times _bestselling authors, which meant she always had impromptu meetings daily. He just started as head chef at a world renown Italian restaurant, not to mention trying to obtain financial backing to open up his own restaurant in the city.

But their busy lives were exactly the reason why they needed the time away. They were lucky to have dinner together twice a week. She worked days and he worked nights. Joey was grateful to Bessie for giving them cause to get away, to be reminded of their beginning. "But this is part of our history," she finished her thought out loud.

Pacey sighed, then smiled, opening the door for her. "I can't argue with history…..let's just hope that eerily perspective dance instructor is not still here."

Joey smirked, "I highly doubt she is, Pace. No reason to be afraid." She patted his arm as she went inside.

After they made a stop in the coat room, they stepped into the dimly lit ballroom. Eerily, very little had changed. A few couples glided on the dance floor while a few others lounged at the side tables. "Talk about going back in time, " Pacey murmured under his breath.

"Welcome to the Starlight," a familiar voice came from behind them, making them jump.

They turned around and were greeted by the instructor, the same instructor from all those years ago. "H…hey, "Joey said a little surprised. She looked at Pacey's stunned expression and bit back a laugh.

What can I do for you two tonight? You come for a lesson?" Penny Pretty beamed at them.

She didn't recognize them, Joey realized and watched Pacey's features relax. "Actually my sister gave us a gift certificate for a dance lesson for our engagement."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" the woman kept smiling, "but I don't think I can teach you everything you need to know in one night. Do you have any dance experience?"

"Some, " Pacey offered with an easy smile.

Penny's gaze went back and forth between the two, carefully studying their features. "Do I know you guys?" she finally asked.

He gave a nervous chuckle, "I…um…I actually own a restaurant here, the Icehouse. You may have come by."

"We grew up here, " Joey added casually. She didn't know exactly why Pacey wanted to hide the fact that they took dance lessons here back in high school. Maybe it was out of embarrassment. They were not exactly exceptional students. Their bickering had caused more than one interruption. Not to mention, this instructor seemed to get a strange sort of delight in pushing their buttons with her innuendo about their relationship. There was no point in giving her the satisfaction of knowing that she was correct in her assumptions. On second thought, Joey realized, she knew exactly where Pacey was coming from. They deserved a clean slate. "And it is a pretty small town. You probably have seen us around."

"That must be…wait, no," Penny eyed them, recognition finally dawning. "You were here before, years back. You came for a scholarship," she looked at Joey before turning to Pacey, "and you were her partner."

Pacey feigned a smile, "You have a good memory. We forgot all about that," he said wryly.

Joey nodded, "It was a long time ago."

"Not too long ago, " the woman countered with a slight smile. "You were certainly a unique dancing pair. You certainly had memorable chemistry on the floor. Too bad it wasn't in the dancing."

They both gave a slight laugh despite themselves.

"Well, " Pacey grinned. "we would like to think we have improved."

"Yes, we've dedicated all of our lives to it, " Joey stated, sarcastically.

Penny laughed, "Glad to hear it. Let's get started." she started to move away but then turned back with a delighted smile " Congrats on your engagement, by the way. It's nice to be right about these things."

As they stepped onto the dance floor, Pacey whispered to Joey wryly, "Why does it sound like that woman's taking credit for our coupling?"

Joey gave a crooked smile, :"Well, she was one of the first ones to notice the inevitable between us."

His ardent gaze rested on her, "You think we were inevitable, do ya, Potter?" he asked with heated playfulness.

Her lashes lowered, trying to block out his warmth and concentrate on the matter at hand. She then looked back at him, "Pace, just shut up and dance."

With their frames in the correct close proximity, they moved across the floor in sharp, concise steps. They kept up with the beat and rhythm of the music. Her eyes remained on his, putting her at ease. Joey felt as if they were the only two people in this room, in this dance,

At the same time, though, she also couldn't help but worry about that one false move that could ruin the whole thing.

As the music came to an end, Penny was right at their side with a grin, "I have to hand it to you guys. I'm impressed. I really can feel the love and trust between you."

They smiled triumphantly at each other.

But the woman's next words toward Joey, however, hit too close to home, leaving her feeling exposed. "But you were a bit stiff like you were holding something back from him. You need to communicate with each other in the dance just like you do with anything else."

"Thanks for insight," Joey replied, sardonically. As Penny walked toward the next couple, she commented lightly to Pacey, "Where…Where did she get her PH.D in psychology?"

He gave her a hesitate smile, looking at her intently, "Let's sit the next one out." He took her hand and guided her to a side table where they sat down. After a moment, he quietly said, "She didn't say anything I didn't already feel, Jo."

Her eyes met his, puzzled, "What?"

"I….umm, I can feel you holding back."

Her stomach knotted, "Are we talking about the dance or something else?"

"You tell me, Jo, " Pacey threw back, gently.

She tried to sidestep the subject, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "You know, we didn't come here to have an analytical discussion about our relationship."

He braced his hands on his knees and leaned forward, nodding, "You're right. We came here to reconnect because our professional lives have been all too consuming lately." He tried again softly, "Joey, what's bothering you?"

She saw the worry crease his forehead and felt an overwhelming need to reassure and come clean. Sighing, she replied, "it isn't what you think, Pacey."

He lifted a brow, "What do I think?"

Joey looked him right in the eye, "I'm not getting ready to bolt, Pacey. I have no doubts bout us. I want a life with you and be married to you," she stated firmly.

His features relaxed a bit, "What is it then, Jo?"

"This may sound ridiculous, " she confessed, "but sometimes I feel like I won't be a good enough wife."

"What?" his eyes widened.

"It…it's just that sometimes it feels like you do all the giving in this relationship, " Joey went on, gesturing with her hands. " You like…You gave me a wall, a magical summer at sea, then you uprooted your life to New York for me. I don't know how it happened but I took you for granted back in high school. Fears of the my past came first over us because I thought you'd always be there for the future. Pacey, I don't want to take you for granted again."

"You won't, " he stated simply.

Her eyes locked with his steel blue gaze, surprised at his unrelenting faith he had in her. "How can you be so sure?"

"We have learned from the past, Jo, " Pacey explained. "Like I said once before, one false move won't ruin our story. You showed that you're willing to take risks for us by not running and agreeing to be my wife, " he gave a slight smile. "As for me doing all the giving, you have given me everything, Jo. You believe in me and you believe in us. That is everything. One false move won't change that. Things won't always be perfect, but we'll work it out."

He had always been so optimistic, so fearless, Joey knew. She hoped that one day his fearlessness would seep into her and wash away all of her cynicism. Until then, she would believe in him and have faith in them despite the unknown. The tension in her bones started to ease and she broke out in a lopsided smile. "How do you do it, Pace? Make me sit back and look at the bigger picture."

He shrugged, "It's part of my charms, " he smiled boyishly.

"Oh, really?" she asked grinning back. "Do you think your charms are ready to tango?" His eyes followed hers to the dance floor where the other couple were taking their positions.

Their gazes met again, "Potter, I think you and me are more than ready to tango." Pacey replied suggestively, standing up. "Shall we?" He held out his hand to her.

She placed her palm in his, taking comfort in his strength and reassurance, letting go of the fear. They moved into the dance of love with hope and faith for their future.


End file.
